


Not My World

by deaan



Category: Chronicles of Narnia (Movies), Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types, Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Angst, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluffy Ending, Insecurity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:28:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29756856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deaan/pseuds/deaan
Summary: You were Susan's best friend who had told you the stories of Narnia from their first visit. Whenever you heard them, you felt a sense of belonging which you'd never felt here. So when you get inducted in with them and meet a charming Prince and buried secrets come out in the open, will you finally feel like you belong?
Relationships: Caspian (Narnia)/Reader, Susan Pevensie & Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Not My World

**Author's Note:**

> This is a revised and edited version of my series that's already posted on my main @miss_nerd95 on tumblr. I loved writing it, hope you like reading it too!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You were Susan's best friend who had told you the stories of Narnia from their first visit. Whenever you heard them, you felt a sense of belonging which you'd never felt here. So when you get inducted in with them and meet a charming Prince and buried secrets come out in the open, will you finally feel like you belong?

It all started when your caretaker at the orphanage decided to admit you to St. Finbar's boarding school.

You were one of the quiet girls, always buried in the few books that got donated, imagining yourself as the protagonists of the many worlds that the printed words would conjure.

Showing an aptitude for learning at a young age, there was no surprise that you were in the group of selected few who were to get enrolled in good institutions for education. The moment your name had been called out would definitely be one of your most memorable ones. You just had a instict that your life was gonna change for better.

There weren't many things that excited you, but St. Finbar's was something you were really looking forward to.

The skip in your step as you walked along with the rest of the group to the school wasn't exactly subtle, making Ms. Whittle, the warden, glare at you. It made you walk prim and proper but it couldn't subdue the grin on your lips.

Being told to wait outside the office, you take a seat on the bench beside a girl your age, suddenly feeling shy for some reason. You cross your legs and delicately place your hands on your thighs like you were always taught about.

So to say that you were surprised when a light chirpy voice broke the silence was an understatement.

"Are you going to start here?"

You looked at the radiant face framed by shoulder-length straight hair to check if she was indeed talking to you, replying with a polite "Yes," with a nod and a smile.

"We are too!" She enthusiastically clapped. "I am Lucy and this is Susan. What's your name?"

You subtly stole a glance at Ms. Whittle to make sure that she wasn't paying attention to you, who was quite engrossed in a hilarious debate with an office personnel. The group you had come with were standing at a window, pointing out towards something and giggling to themselves.

"My name is Y/N. Nice to meet you." You felt like your smile could never be brighter than the one Lucy was aiming at you. 

"I hope you don't mind my sister. She has always been like this," Susan said with a wink. Lucy playfully punched her, making you both chuckle. "So, what year are you in?"

For the rest of the hour that it took your warden to complete the formalities for your schooling, you got to know the sisters better. They also bestowed upon you the knowledge that the seemingly popular window was because it gave an excellent view of the grounds of Henderson House Boarding School for boys, where you learnt that the brothers of your new acquaintances were also seeking admission in.

It didn't take long for you to feel like you could lower your inhibitions around them, for Lucy was so refreshingly vibrant and Susan was really sensible and gentle with everything. 

Upon knowing that your orphanage wasn't too far to their home was just a cherry on the top. 

Your weekly turn of going for grocery shopping was now something that you eagerly waited for as it now consisted of going for a walk in the park with Susan. A few weeks later, she started inviting you over to their house to spend time with the youngest of the four as well as with Peter and Edmund often joining you over tea. 

You found something in them that you never had - friends.

The Pevensies would tell you stories of four siblings at a fictional place they called Narnia, which was looked over by a powerful lion which could also speak! Your most favourite was the one where the White Witch with powers of ice was slain to bring glory to the kingdom for years to come, with the siblings becoming Kings and Queens of Narnia.

You started to lose yourself in those stories, often during the most boring of chores. It wasn't hard not to, for they spoke of that world so vividly that made you feel like you were right beside the protagonists, living their adventures with them. Not a day went by when you didn't beg Susan to tell you more.

* * *

Time flew fast until the day arrived when you were supposed to board the train for St. Finbar's, feeling really excited for the life that was to come.

You had sneaked away and were talking with Susan when Lucy had run up to you and said that Peter was in a fight.

You and Susan rushed after her, reaching just in time to see Edmund tackle a guy who was going to attack Peter from behind.

"Stop!" Susan yelled as she pulled Edmund away from the guy and you did the same with Peter.

"Awe, his girlfriend is here to save him." The guy arrogantly said.

Peter went to charge on him, but you tightened your grasp on the crook of his elbow, "Let him go, Pete."

He patted your hand, reassuring you that he's fine, before you retracted it back, heading directly to the platform you were supposed to be at, you and the other three Pevensies following him.

"I had it under control," He said, as you all waited for the train to stop.

"Sure you did." Edmund sassed back. You took a step into the train as you all fussed to put your bags properly, when you felt something tugging you.

"Stop touching me," Edmund yelled at Peter.

"I'm not even standing close to you!" He replied as you observed something weird happening in front of you.

"Guys, why is the station fading?" You asked between their banter.

"Everyone, hold hands!" Peter shouted as you reached for Susan's hand before your vision became completely black.

* * *

The cobblestone walls of the station had turned into a dark cave which opened on a beach! A surprised gasp came of your lips as you took your sandals off and ran out on the warm sand with Lucy.

As the sea touched your feet, a feeling of happiness overcame you. There was something different in the air, something magical that made you feel content, as if you were meant to be here all along.

You glanced up to see the Pevensies splashing each other gleefully, making you smile. Peter noticed that you were still standing a bit far, so he beckoned you closer.

With a shake of your haid, you trudged towards them till the water came up to your knees. 

"I've never been to a beach before," You giggled when Susan shoved a wave of the salty water towards you.

Lucy smiled widely, "You're in luck! This is the best beach you can ever be on."

"Where do you think we are?" Edmund asked, voicing your question.

"Where do YOU think we are?" Peter cheekily said as you furrowed your eyebrows.

"It's Narnia!" Lucy joyously exclaimed.

It was like your train of thoughts suddenly took a halt. You questioningly stared at Susan, trying to make sense of everything.

"Narnia is real?" 

She guiltily smiled at you with a nod. "Yes."

"And the four siblings - it's you guys?"

The Pevensies chorused a loud "Yes!" which made your mouth fall open in surprise.

* * *

The discovery of the ruins of Cair Paravel broke your heart, for you would never get to see it, however, the devastation clearly visible on the Pevensies was more saddening. The only good thing was that most of their possessions had been saved in a secret underground room. As they all got dressed in formal wear, Susan offered one of her dresses to you, which felt more regal than anything you had ever owned.

You quietly listened to them discuss how much time had passed after they had last been to Narnia as you tried to wrap your head around it.

How were you even supposed to make terms with the fact that you were actually in a fantasy world when you had dreamed about nothing more ever since you could think?

Soon, you met a dwarf called Trumpkin who was about to be drowned. He takes you through the woods to an opening where you come upon a young man around Peter's age.

The two men fought with their swords, calling a truce after which the dark-brown eyes of the stranger landed on you.

"I have heard tales of the Golden Era, but they never speak of a fifth with your traits," he curiously inquired.

Shyly smiling at him, you said, "I am only a friend of the Kings and Queens, and this is my first time in Narnia."

He cocked his head as he stared down at you, making you feel warm as blood rushed to your cheeks.

And then, he handsomely smiled, gently lifting your hand in his and softly kissing your knuckles. "Prince Caspian the Tenth at your service, my lady."

No one else could see how you desperately you were trying to not look like you were blushing, but Susan caught your eyes over his shoulder and you just knew that she was aware of the thoughts running circles your mind.

"Y/N."

* * *

Prince Caspian, or just Caspian as he had told you often to call him, easily and very quickly earned your trust with his charismatic personality. You two would frequently be seen chatting most of the times by the inhabitants of Aslan's How.

Speaking of the mystical place, Edmund had just offhandedly mentioned how swiftly you had gotten adjusted here. You had just replied with a short smile, but you had spent some time thinking it over after realising that it was true.

The Narnian citizens in hiding only ever talked about taking over the Telmarine Castle, or a humorous story here and there and sometimes they would catch up to the Kings and Queens of the Old about how much Narnia had changed in their absence.

Somehow, you all of this still made you feel more comfortable than you ever had at the Orphanage.

Caspian was the one to include you whenever you were left out of conversations because you didn't know much about Narnia, or when your friends were bickering over one thing or the other, and for that, you were really grateful.

The small cave in the mountain made you feel at home as you spent more and more time there with the others, something that the bland, peeling yellowish walls and the pricking and noisy bed never could do.

Was it the cave, your company or Narnia as a whole that made you feel more accepted? 

That was the thought you pondered upon when the others went to seize the castle and kill Miraz. You were sitting on an outpost that Caspian had shown to you, telling you to wait for him there. You had been looking out towards the horizon and staring at the beautiful sunset when a call came from inside.

"Y/N, come to dinner." Honestly, you could never get tired of the motherly tones of the centaurs that were staying behind to take care of the young ones.

"Coming, Solarmist." You started to stand up and turn around the same time, but your foot slipped, and you landed on your butt. "Ow!"

When you opened your eyes that had gotten closed during the fall, you noticed little black silhouettes coming towards you with Peter and Caspian in the front. Susan not far behind while Edmund followed from the air with a Gryphon.

You smiled and screamed in delight, "They're here!"

A screech of relief that you knew Lucy did whenever she was excited was heard loud and clear.

You ran back inside, only to hurry back out from the main entrance with the youngest Pevensie, hoping to catch the happy faces of the soldiers with good news, especially Caspian. In the short time it took you for that, you imagined the Prince sitting with you over dinner and animatedly telling you all kinds of things that happened during the battle. But it all crumbled down as you noticed the numbers that had gone out that morning had significantly reduced.

Their emotions were exactly opposite of what you had expected, with the two leading young men who looked like they were drowning in dread and guilt, cautiously walking a metre away from each other. They just dragged themselves past you without even meeting your eyes.

Susan gave you look that said, 'I'll tell you later', and Edmund just shook his head disappointedly as he descended onto the ground.

Lucy looked at you with worried eyes mirroring yours and walked over to where the survivors were resting with her vial of juice of the fire flowers. You followed her to help heal and patch the soldiers up, taking the night to tend to the injured as much as you could, unaware of the spat between the High King and the Prince and the almost awakening of the White Witch again.

There was not a single eye that slept well that night, most of them shaken up by the losses from the failed battle.

You crept out of the small bedding at dawn with your blanket wrapped around you, going to the outpost, eyes widening with surprise to find Caspian sitting there already.

Trying to breathe quietly as you calmed your stupid, rapidly beating heart as you observed the dark mane of his. This had started a fortnight ago whenever you were near him.

You sat down beside him, studying his profile as he looked at the sun rise once again.

Neither of you spoke anything for a few minutes, making you think that Caspian was so lost in his thoughts that he wasn't even aware of your presence. So as to not disturb him, you got up as silently as possible and were about to go back to tossing and turning in your bed when you heard a whisper. "Don't leave…"

You weren't sure if it was just your head that made up fantasies as always whenever you thought about him, so you had turned on your heels when he said it again, a bit louder this time. "Please don't leave me."

The broken tone in his voice was worrying you, so you took your place again. This time, you settled down properly, folding your knees up to your chin and resting your head on your crossed arms.

"What happened out there, Caspian?" You hoped that your voice was soft and gentle, and you could swear you saw his lips lift a little at you finally saying his name without his title in it.

He swallowed down the lump that had formed in his throat. "Everything was my fault. All the people that didn't return- " he sighed, "was because I let my anger take over when he got into my head and I hesitated before killing Miraz."

You shifted a bit closer so that you could extend the blanket around him as well. He leaned in toward you, most like for the warmth and you noticed the tears staining his cheeks.

You knew that he didn't need any advice or support, he just needed someone to listen - so you patiently did. He laid down every one of his insecurities, utterly bare and vulnerable in front of you. He told you about Miraz admitting that it was him who had killed Caspian's father, about all the doubts about if he could ever be a better king than his treacherous uncle, who had taunted him by saying that he was still carrying his blood, the Telmarine blood, who didn't deserve ruling over Narnia.

Until now, you had only seen Caspian as one of the Princes of the fairytales that the Princesses undoubtedly fell for. But now, you saw him for what he actually was, a young boy who had to grow up into a brave man much sooner than anyone else.

You understood why Peter was described as someone who had become more brutal than the magnificent king the Narnians sang songs about. 

Why Susan would tell you the stories so lucidly, as if she was scared that she would never get to live them again. 

Why Edmund was so fierce against anyone who challenged his beliefs.

Why Lucy was so calm and patient all the time like she was so matured for her age, especially with her brothers and sister, even in the face of danger. She gave her siblings the strength they had lost once they had accidentally stepped out of the wardrobe.

And now you knew why Prince Caspian the Tenth wasn't anything like any love interests the storybooks described. 

He was nothing like them, and everything more.

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think? Please let me know in the comments. Kudos are really appreciated too Xx


End file.
